The rapid growth in the internet, internet content, and networked communications in general has fueled demand for faster communication to homes and businesses. However, installing new Ethernet or fiber optic cable to every home and business served by a communication company appears to be prohibitively expensive. This is the so-called “last mile” problem.
To facilitate the use of existing cable television infrastructure for internet protocol (IP) communication, a series of standards were developed and promulgated. These standards are known by the acronym DOCSIS. DOCSIS stands for Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification. The DOCSIS standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution for cable TV operators. Using the DOCSIS standards, cable TV operators are be able to provide internet access to their subscribers over their existing cable while also providing cable television service. The DOCSIS standards also aim to provide higher data rates than dial-up or digital subscriber loop (DSL) services provided by telephone companies. The DOCSIS standards may include specifications for various aspects of communication via a cable TV system including processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.